


This is not a very Ace time (Avengers: Infinity War)

by spnxmarvel-fanfic (smartravenclaws)



Series: Acey Spacey Eggs and Bakey [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Enjoy the show, F/M, Memes, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sadness, Shitty Writing, Space Stone, Swearing, Vines, Wakanda, anyways thanks for reading and, essentially me if i was in this film, just be mindfull, not original powers, original female superhero, sarcastic, space stone powers, the snap, vine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartravenclaws/pseuds/spnxmarvel-fanfic
Summary: Ace thought that she and Spiderman would stick to the neighbour hood, but to put it in his words: "You can’t be a friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man if there’s no neighbourhood".So now their dumb asses are stuck in the middle of an infinity war, and they're separated on opposite sides of the universe, while a gigantic purple grape tries to "save" humanity.-----The second book in the 'Acey Spacey Eggs and Bakey' series. Involves character death, spoilers and angst. Madi is my own character, and the rest belongs to Marvel and Marvel Studio's~BASED ON THE MOVIES, NOT COMICS~





	1. Influential People, Excursions, and Aliens

“Iron Man, it's a pleasure to meet you,” Ace deadpanned, moving her arms and squinting at the ugly-ass mofos currently trying to kill them.

 

“Peter, what are you doing here and who is this?” Tony Stark said, narrowly dodging the outer-space tech.

 

“This is my friend. We were on an excursion and we saw the- well- spaceship,” The Friendly Neighbourhood Spiderman was swinging around, also trying to avoid the alien tech.

 

“Yes, that's me. What can we do, Tony?” Ace joined in again, whilst trying to figure out where the guy was going.

 

Tony Stark frowned. He’d gotten used to youths calling him ‘Mr. Stark’, not just ‘Tony’. “I don’t have time for this. There’s a wizard. He’s in trouble. Save the wizard.” He ordered the two kids and they both went off in the direction of Doctor Strange, who was currently zooming through the air, with ugly dude no. 1. Tony and Wong, with the watchful eye of Bruce, were handling ugly dude no. 2.

 

 “I’ve gotta say, my first meeting with one of the most influential people in the world went brilliantly,” Ace shouted to Peter as they were trying to keep up with Ebony Maw. “Oh get up!”

Peter had just been hit in the face by a street-sign because he was trying to focus on what she said. “It wasn’t the best time in the world though…” he shot another string of web and pulled himself up to catch up with Ace.

 

“Oh, so it’s _my_ fault I never got to meet Tony Stark until the next invasion. But we’ll probably have plenty of time to catch up for coffee after we don’t die from space aliens,” she smirked to herself, before yelling out: “SHIT!”

“Stop it! I nearly hit another stre- oh God!" Peter stopped in his tracks. Strange was unconscious and floating into the giant space doughnut.

“Do something dude!” Ace yelled out. To be honest, she was freaking out. No, she wasn’t new to being a superhero, but she was definitely new to wizards being abducted by aliens that look a little like Squidward from Spongebob.

“I’m trying!” Peter shot a web and tried to hold on. “Hang on you have powers tooooooo-“ the streetlight he had been holding onto for extra support was lifted from the ground and he started floating up in the beam, calling out to Tony. Something about a star trek reference.

_“Shit shit shit fu_ \- hey aren’t you the hulk?” Ace started to run around in hope of finding Iron Man, but she found a small non-green hulk instead. For the record, she did find Tony, but he was in the air, and guess who couldn’t technically fly.

“Well, yes. And you are?” Bruce Banner asked. A yellowy-orange portal had just closed with the other wizard on the other side, and the greying-scientist was holding a phone, clearly about to make a call.

 

“I’m uh, I’m Ace,” she stumbled over her words. Put that down as superhero number two that she had officially met. Ace held out her hand for Bruce to shake, who shook it. “I’m kinda new to this superhero thing, but Imma put myself on that doughnut and leave you to your call. Have a good day sir!" she nodded her head, happy with her plan, then stepped through a blue portal of her own.

_\----_

“Okay that didn’t make sense but you know what I mean,” Peter said, just as Ace stepped through the portal.

 

“And the girl is here too now,” Tony sighed.

 

“’the girl’ has a name, actually,” she sighed back. At least she was keeping her voice down.

“Don’t tell me. I’ve seen you on the news. A- Ape, was it?” Tony said holding his pointer finger up.

“Ace,” she sighed. _So much for a first impression._

“Ace! That's right. Is that your real name or...?” he asked.

 

“No, and I’d prefer it if I could keep that part secret,” she put her hands on her hips.

“The story behind that name is hilarious,” Peter chimed in, struggling not to laugh and smirking at the memory.

 

“Moving on,” Tony mocked, rolling his eyes. “We need a plan,” he gestured towards below them, where Strange was literally being impaled.

 

“It seems that Squidward has telekinesis, and I can second that. So until you can figure out a legitimate plan I'll distract him from impaling Mr Wizard down there," she jumped down and landed with an ungraceful thud before anyone could say anything.

 

“And any one of them…” ugly dude no. 1 was saying when Ace dropped down. “Could kill your friend,” he finished.

“Not my friend. Don’t even know the guy,” she admitted, tilting her head to the side curiously at the spikes.

“You are useless compared to me. All you have it a suit, and your powers are inconsequential to mine,” he said, picking up a mound of metal with ‘magic’.

“You know, you really should know what someone’s power is before you go and say hurtful things like that,” she whined before smirking. “Because two can play that game.” Ace used her own telekinesis to pick up ugly dude no. 1, and the metal dropped.

 

He smiled. “You have the power of an infinity stone on your side. An advantage I need to eliminate,” he picked up Ace, so they were both hanging in the air. It wasn’t a great height, but it would definitely hurt if she fell.

 

Ebony Maw started to squeeze his weird-ass hand, and Ace felt her air slowly running out. She attempted to squeeze back, but it wasn’t taking effect. She tried harder. Nothing. “ _Damn Aliens,_ ” she muttered under her breath.

 

Up above, Peter was watching all this with a panicked look on his face. He never doubted Ace ever, but that sure as hell doesn’t mean he won’t worry. "Mr Stark, we have to help her!" he turned to face his mentor, who seemed to be frowning and arguing with Doctor Strange’s cloak.

 

"Hmm?" Tony looked up at Peter.

 

“We need to help Ace!” Peter pointed down, and Tony looked over the edge, where Ebony Maw was slowly being lowered to the ground thanks to Ace losing oxygen. Ace herself was being lifted up to a dangerous height.

 

“I’ve got nothing, kid. Got any ideas?” Tony probed, his gaze returning to the cloak.

 

“Have you ever seen that really old movie, Aliens?” Peter asked, the wheels in his brain turning.


	2. Space, Squidward, and Wakanda

Ace was seconds away from passing out when Iron Man flew down and pointed his blaster at Ebony Maw, who responded by losing his grip on Ace and picking up the lump of metal. She was gagging.

 

“And they keep coming. How stupid can you humans be?” Squidward said in a monotone. “I am more powerful than both of you combined!”

 

“Yeah, but the kid’s seen more movies,” Tony said, and his blaster turned to the wall of the ship, then blasted a hole in it. Everything moved towards it apart from Tony, whose suit kept him stable.

 

Peter swung down and grabbed Ace’s now limb body who was flying towards the hole, then placed her down on the other side of the ship where the pull wasn’t as strong. He then flung a web to stick to the roof and then to Doctor Strange, then the gold arms of his new suit helped him stay inside the ship and take them to safety.

 

He dropped Strange and ran over to Ace, who was coughing and grabbing her throat. “Hey, hey! You’re okay?” he asked, grabbing her shoulders supportively. “Did I tell you I nearly fell to my death due losing oxygen in space?” he joked, and she suddenly sat up and slapped him. “Ow!”

 

“That's for nearly dying, Peter!” she whined, then watched as his mask disappeared to reveal Peter’s fond smile. He then stood up and held out his hand.

 

"I don't think we've met yet," he said to the weird cloak that had no body. It literally turned its back and walked- uh, floated away. "So much for that," he mumbled.

 

“Hey, nice suit,” she said, looking him up and down. Peter would be lying if he said he didn’t blush.

 

He gave Ace a hand up, then started to walk over to Tony. "Mr St-,“ he started, but he was cut off.

 

“No. You’re a stowaway. The adults are talking,” he pointed between himself and Doctor Strange. “And you stay out of it also,” he then pointed at Ace.

 

"Sorry, I'm confused as to the relationship here and what- is he your ward?" Strange said, screwing up his face as he talked, which made Ace snort quietly. "And what about the girl?"

 

“No. I’m Peter, by the way,” Peter held out his hand. Doctor Strange just stared at him.

 

“Doctor Strange,” he responded.

 

"Oh, we're using our made up names. Uh- I'm spider-man then," Peter said quickly and Ace playfully nudged his should. Strange shot him another weird look.

 

“Uh, yeah. I’m Ace,” she gave a bit of a nod, and Strange returned it. “That's how you do it,” she then said quieter to Peter, who rolled his eyes.

 

“This ship is self-correcting its course. We need to get off it,” Strange said as he walked towards the front of the ship, his cloak finding its way onto his back. “We need to turn it around.”

 

“Oh, so, _now_ he wants to run,” Tony said, frowning.

 

“My sole interest is to protect the stone. Going to that planet would be handing it right to him!” Strange argued. Ace turned to Peter.

 

“Hey Pete, I don’t think this is a good idea…” she trailed off, a little memorised by the stars flying past.

 

"I can't say I disagree, but it's exciting!" he had the expression of a 5-year-old.

“Peter, look at me. This isn’t a field trip. Stark doesn’t think he’ll make it back and that means we won’t either. Now I can make a-,“ Ace turned his body so he was looking at her, but Tony and Strange were having an argument.

 

“Wait, let me get this straight. To protect the stone, you’re going to _Thanos_?” Ace said once she figured out what was going on.

 

"Yep. You two are both Avengers now. We need all the help we can get," Tony said, and he placed a hand on both teenagers' shoulders.

 

“No way. I’m going towards _him_!” Ace yelled. Only Peter noticed the fear in her voice. “I’m leaving. You can come if you want,” she said broadly.

 

She then moved closer to Peter. “Petey, Please. Just come with me,” she pleaded with her eyes, but he’d already made up his mind.

 

When Peter only responded with a heartfelt hug, Ace knew she had lost this battle. Waving a perky goodbye, she stepped through her portal, wondering how big of a mistake she’d made.

 

\-------

 

As soon as she stepped back out onto earth, her phone reconnected and a dozen missed calls came through, all from Captain America himself. She clicked the call back button and started to walk, waiting for Steve to pick up.

 

“Yo! What's up?" Ace blurted, once she heard the click saying she was connected.

 

This was an unfortunate choice of words, as Steve replied with “You know what’s up.” Ace could almost _feel_ the frown.

 

"There's been a series of spaceships appear around the earth, and Vision has been attacked. We think its Tha-“ he started, but Ace cut him off.

 

“Thanos is finally collecting the infinity stones. He’s going for the snap,” she interjected mindlessly, still walking through the damaged New York streets.

 

“Yes. Sam, Nat, Wanda Vision and I are on our way to Wakanda. We’ll meet you there,” Captain Rogers said, then he hung up.

 

Ace sighed. He only ever met Steve Rogers after the Avengers Civil War, and she hoped he wasn’t as short when he was living in the 1940’s. It was sad really. Peter had told her all about it. Although now that she’d technically met Tony Stark as well, it wasn’t hard to see how much the two leading personalities would clash.

 

A few seconds later, she was on the landing platform in Wakanda. Then a ton of pointy spears were in her face until Okoye appeared and said “She’s okay,”

“Yeah, I’m sorry Okoye. I forgot to call ahead,” she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

 

“What brings you here?” Okoye said as the others returned to their places on the platform.

 

“Steve Rogers sent me here. He should be here soon,” Ace explained. She was currently taking in the breathtaking image of Wakanda.

 

“Yes. T’Challa is preparing The White Wolf as we speak,”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: I just tweaked some things at the end so it flows better with the next chapter :)


	3. Veterans, Teenagers, and Stress

Ace introduced herself to Bucky Barnes on the platform, as they were waiting for the others. What else would she have done? He was standing right next to her. “I’m Ace,” she gave him a smile. She also still had her suit on, because who knew what would happen when? (also it was nothing to do with wanting to suppress her identity because ya know.)

 

“Bucky,” the man gave her a forced smile. _This guy has been through some shit._

“I don’t want to be weird or anything…” she said after a short silence. “But I’ve heard a lot about you.”

 

“Oh, really?” Bucky asked. He seemed genuinely interested this time. Although he probably thought she knew him from those exhibitions. “How’s that?”

 

“I’ve helped Captain Rogers these past few years. He’s missed you, you know?” she said, looking off into the distance. “But he makes you sound like the best dude on the planet,”

 

Bucky's fake smile faltered for a second, staring at Ace until he looked out and said: "I miss him too."

 

Ace couldn't find any more words to say to Bucky, so she stayed silent. Thankfully, they saw the plane and it soon landed, so small talk wasn’t needed.

 

As Steve, Nat, Sam, Wanda and Vision all pasted T’Challa, they all gave him a small nod, which he returned. But as soon as Steve got to Bucky, he gave him a hug. “How’re you doing, Buck?” he beamed at his friend.

 

“Not bad for the end of the world,” Bucky’s smile seemed a little more genuine this time.

 

"Ace," Steve nodded his head at her and shook her hand. "How are you doing?"

 

“Meh. I’m missing a school field trip because of this, but I’m blaming Pe- Spiderman for it so you’re all good,” she smiled at the Captain, styling out her stumble.

 

“Wait. School?” Bucky said, frowning. “How old are you?”

 

Ace nodded. “I’m sixteen. Like Spiderman. It’s our choice to fight,” she really hoped Bucky wasn’t about to give her the ‘you’re too young speech’.

 

Steve chimed in. "She's strong-willed, and believe me, we need her." Ace beamed at the praise, although she'd never admit it.

 

\---------

 

All of the Wakandans and part of the Avengers (and Ace) were all lined up, ready to fight whatever was coming at them. 

 

T’Challa was shouting something in his language, and the other Wakandans shouted in return. Ace had no idea what was going on but seeing as Steve wasn't shouting she decided it wasn’t her place to join in.

 

A couple of the Avengers went up to the barrier, and a few seconds later they returned. With no surrender. _Damn_.

 

“Ace? Are you happy to fight, or do you want to keep your distance?” Steve asked her with a serious look on her face.

 

“I’ll fight,” she replied without hesitation. It was best not to think about these things. _God, it was going to feel weird not fighting with Peter…_ Ace nearly changed her mind.

 

The ugly ass creatures (it turns out space is full of them) were essentially killing themselves by trying to get through the wall, and the odd one who did get through without being cut in half was promptly shot and killed anyway.

 

 _Then_ , it turned out that they had brains. They were running around the barrier, so there wouldn’t be anything between them and the AI-with-a-body, so the geniuses opened the barrier. The soldiers and the Avengers all ran forward, and connected in battle, with Sam and Rhodey flying above with an advantage.

 

However, Ace hung back. She let herself get a view of the scene before picking a spot. Clenching her hand into a fist, a blue portal appeared right in front of the entrance. Being the idiots that they are, the space-things ran straight into it.

 

Steve let himself turn around to see Ace standing at the top of the hill, and smiled, before defending himself. There was no turning back now.

 

The portal didn’t last long. Ace wanted to save energy, and if she wasted all of it at once, she’d surely be killed. Unfortunately for her, the leading ugly aliens realised what she could do and how, and decided to target her.

 

The giant guy who looks like a rock ( _who really looks like a Cull, by the way_ ) landed behind her and started to walk towards her. Ace forgot about the ongoing battle that was now behind her and started to walk away from the big-and-deathly looking axe when she bumped into an ugly space dog. Ace was soon circled.

 

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS SHIT, DAMMIT!" She bellowed at the top of her voice. "I'VE REACHED THE EFFIN STRESS CAPACITY GOD FREAKING DAMMIT!" Ace moved her hands up and left, sending the main threat flying. She then started throwing things around and punching whatever was there and sent the remainders through a portal. She also pretended that she didn’t see Cap’s frown.

 

Time passed quickly, and she kept doing the same. “Where are you even sending these things?” Sam said as he flew past, shooting down a space dog that was behind her.

 

“Uhhh… it should be the sun…” she trailed off, hoping that her accuracy was actually correct.

 

“THE SUN?” Sam shouted back, shooting off a few grenades. “Jesus Christ, Kid,” he then mumbled under his breath.

 

Everyone was surrounded. Ace was tiring, and before she could even think about opening another portal she had to try not get eaten by the ugly ass things actually _on_ her.

 

There was a crack of lightning.

 

_It's about damn time._

 

Thor crashed down, taking almost every ugly creature with it. The battle continued, with now giant round-death-things rolling around. Ace was just standing there, memorised by the sight of the tree and raccoon fighting alongside a literal _god_ , and the giant rolling death-circles when a voice brought her back.

 

“You guys are so screwed now!” Bruce Banner shouted with glee from inside the Hulkbuster. Ace only turned around enough to see the space-dog mid-air before something sharp connected with the right side of her waist.

 

The alien glowed red and was flung away, and Ace fell to the ground, groaning. She looked up to see the death-circles moving around and killing most of the space dogs, whilst clutching her side.

 

In the distance, there was a voice. "What was she doing up there all this time?" it said sassily.

 

“Ace? Ace are you okay?” Someone said.

 

“Nope,” she replied. _Blood._

 


	4. Mind, Behind you, and Thanos

Ace sat up. “Reality?” she asked the figure above it. Even through the pain, she could tell it was a girl. With a red jacket.

 

When the girl only leant down to check her side, she tried again. “Did you get your powers from the reality stone?”

 

“No. The mind stone,” the girl said with a little bit of a Russian accent. “Come on, we need to get you out of here,” _Out of danger._ She grabbed a hand up.

 

But then, with great timing, a message buzzed through the earpiece. "We've got a vision problem!" _I forgot about the robot_ Ace thought. She also that was fair, seeing as she's been trying not to die this whole time. 

 

“I’m sorry, but I need to go,” the girl said, and she started running in the direction of the forest beyond the force-field. Ace nodded, even though the girl would never know, and she started to follow her. _There more advantages when you fight in the forest._ She told herself while clutching her side as she stumbled. _Then again, how would I know? I’ve never exactly fought in a forest before._

Either all the ugly space dogs had died, or they’d moved to the forest with the Avengers because it was an empty battlefield, with soldiers waiting for their next command. Ace soon made it to the forest, looking up as the big guy was flung up and exploded, and she found Steve. 

 

“Heyyy Steeevvviiiie," she groaned and crashed into a tree for support. The old man spun around and saw the faint trail of blood, and Ace's stained suit and hands.

 

“Oh my God, Ace. What happened?” Steve rushed over and gripped the teenager's shoulders as support.

 

“Ugly-ass-space-dog,” she said, slightly breathless. “But someonewitharedjackethelped,” Ace had to take a few deep breaths, and she was quietly relieved Steve wasn’t ranting about language like the first time she swore in front of him. There are certain times for things like that.

 

“Well, we need to get you out of here. It was a bad idea to let you fight in the first place-“

 

“Steve-“ Ace grabbed Cap’s arm with the hand that wasn’t at her side.

 

“I should never have-“

 

“Steve, steve steve steve now’s not the time,” Ace was whacking him with everything she had, which was her hand, looking frantically over his shoulder.

 

“I’ve put you in-“

 

“STEVE JUST LOOK BEHIND YOU,” she shouted, although it didn’t sound that loud. Thankfully the Captain did look behind him, and he sent her an apologetic look before running off in the direction of the portal which was identical to one of Ace’s. It could only mean Thanos was here.

 

Ace was still pushing herself against the tree so she wouldn't fall over when her thoughts began to spiral. _Wait. If Thanos is here with every stone but the mind stone, that must mean he’s been past the wizard._ Peter _was with the wizard. That means Thanos beat them. Ohmygod the world is going to end Thanos can just fucking end the world now because he has the freaking time stone does no-one realise this? SHIT whataboutpeterohmygod whatifhesdead hewouldhavetobethanosisHERE nonononononononnoNO!_

A voice brought her back, and she found it belonged to both the robot _and_ the red-jacket-girl, and then she saw that the human version of the hulk was stuck in a wall, and Steve was lying unconscious on the ground. "NO!" Ace shouted out loud. It wasn't about Steve or even Peter. It was about everything.

 

“Listen up, you jerk-face son of a bitch. You freaking stink, okay?” she stood up as straight as she could and started marching towards Thanos.

 

The titan turned around slowly and stared at her, a small smile on his lips, but his eyes, his eyes were broken. “Okay,” she continued when there was no reply. “You’ve hurt basically everyone important in my life now, so you might as well go home. I hate you, I hate what you’re doing, I hate that stupid glove and those freaking stones and MOST OF ALL…” she paused for breath. Blood loss was tiring. “I hate that piece of shit space stone for what its freaking done to me,” Ace was wheezing slightly.

 

Thanos’ smile seemed genuine. “You remind me of my daughter. Your heart is in the right place child.” He spoke slowly, and I glanced at the red-jacket-girl. I may die of this, but I was buying time that could be reversed so what the heck. “You’re hurt,” he tilted his head.

 

“Yeah, well, even a dumbass like you can see that, sooooo,” Ace looked down at her side. _Bad idea_.

 

“That’s not what I meant.”

 

Ace’s heart stopped for a second.

 

"I have not hurt any of your friends permanently," He gestured behind him. "Not even the Spider-man who you call your boyfriend," he gave Ace a knowing look as she sighed in relief.

 

“I don’t even care if you’re lying,” she mumbled under her breath.

 

“I gave this same speech to Stark. Half of humanity will remain once I’m finished. You will have your friends beside you as you rebuild the world, and I know for a fact that you will remain. The stones don’t go against each other, child,” Ace’s eyes filled with tears. She didn't want that. "You are powerful. If I wasn't planning on retiring soon I would have adopted you when we first crossed," he chuckled to himself. Peace, he thought, was close.

 

"I won't let you get that far," she mustered enough strength and began to move her hands. In the distance, she heard a shout aimed at her. _Maybe it'll kill me, using this power now. But its better than letting him get to the last stone._ She imagined what Steve would say. “ _We don’t trade lives_ " was the answer. Smiling, she focused on the things that made her smile, like Peter trying to impress her, Steve scolding her for her language, her favourite people getting along and smiling together, making her laugh.

 

Wiping away a tear, Ace willed herself to push Thanos away from his victory.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah fuck I can't believE I've done this (get it get it get it) anyway this is shitty writing at its finest, and I could call it a filler chapter but its important cause of the Steve and Ace relationship BUT I suck at writing people in pain and dying AND I should be studying for a test so I'm sorry if that it doesn't make sense AND ONE MORE THING....
> 
> the rant is over :) thanks for reading my story it means a lot *rosy cheeks*


	5. Falling, Falling, Falling

For Thanos it was simple. All he had to do was hold out his hand towards Ace like he was waiting for a high-five, and activate the space stone.

 

Ace’s own powers were stopped in the middle, reaching nowhere. Pushing, she felt the energy leave her body, and her waist didn’t hurt anymore. _I gave them time_.

 

Her last thought before she collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short, but not the last chapter. Notice how theres a question mark where the number of chapters are? ;)
> 
> Enjoy and thanks for reading! :)


	6. Injuries, Names, and the Snap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler? I guess? But relationship bonding and important information so...
> 
> THANKS FOR READING  
> AND FOR THE ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY FOUR VIEW  
> IT MAY SEEM SMALL BUT IT MEANS A GREAT DEALLLLLLL!!!! :)

Ace opened her eyes. _Blurry._

 

Soon her other senses kicked in, and she saw a girl around her age wearing a bright orange. _I remember her._

She then noticed that she was lying on her good side, and the girl was randomly clicking on a hologram. _Probably not random_.

 

“Heeey,” Ace said slowly. _Maybe I’m on drugs? Maybe. That might explain a few things._

 

The girl looked down at her and her own face changed from concerned to relaxed. “Heeey,” she said back.

 

“You’re- you’re Shuri, right?” Ace was racking her brain. _I swear to God if you get this wrong-_

“Yeah,” Shuri smiled and went back to the hologram.

 

“I’m not dead am I?”

 

Laughing, Shuri shook her head. "You are alright. I just need to fix your injury," with those words, Ace looked down to her side to see it was almost better.

 

“They don’t call you a genius for nothin’” Ace joked and put her head back down. She then heard footsteps behind her.

 

Slowly turning her head so it wouldn’t hurt, Ace looked behind her. It was none other than Steve Rogers, complete with a few dried up cuts and bruises from the fight.

 

“Guess who didn’t die!” she beamed at him, and he only shook his head while laughing. Ace noticed he had red-rimmed eyes. _He’s been crying. And I don’t think its because of me…_

"Hey Shuri am I allowed to sit up?" she looked at the other teenager for approval. Shuri nodded and swiped away the hologram, and with minimal pain, she was sitting on the bench.

 

“You scared me, kid,” Steve said with a hand on her shoulder. Ace shrugged it off.

 

“What even happened? I just remember falling down and that's it,” she said when a sudden thought came to mind. “How long was I out?”

 

“Relax. It’s only been about two to three hours since you’ve been out. The rest of the uh- aliens were killed shortly after. After you collapsed Wanda managed to destroy the mind stone,” Steve started. _Wanda. I need to remember that name so I can thank her._

 

“But Thanos reversed time and brought Vision back to life so he could kill him again, and then he did it.”

 

“He did the snap?”

 

“He wiped out half the universe,” Steve’s face was dejected.

 

Ace looked down until she realised that there were others in the room. She saw the human-hulk, Natasha, the talking raccoon, the freaking God of Thunder, and The grey version of Iron Man. "Hey, where's your buddy? Uh, what was his name… Bucky?"

 

Steve looked at Ace, almost guiltily before looking out the others. “He was-,” the Captain paused. “He was in that half.”

 

Ace’s heart fell. She knew how much they’d been wanting to see each other again. “What about Wanda? I need to thank her for saving my life,” she added, squinting at the few who were left.

 

“Wanda is gone too, Ace. This is mainly what’s left,” Steve’s heart broke seeing the teen’s face fall. She should never have been involved in this. She’s still in high school!

 

“So we’ve just been hanging around here, waiting-“ he began, but Thor came forwards.

 

"Waiting for you to wake up," he said, standing next to the Captain.

 

Looking between the two of them, Ace frowned. “Why?”

 

“We need you to make a portal. Find those who left earth with the Black Order,” Thor explained, although it still didn’t help.

 

"Tony and Spiderman have never returned, so we need you to make a portal to the planet we think they're on," Steve elaborated. _Peter_.

 

"Yeah, and my team is probably with them," the racoon spoke up.

 

"But why me? Thor's got a fancy axe, we've got tech, and my bet is that the space-racoon knows how to fly a ship," she pointed at the respective topics.

 

"Ace, Rocket and Thor both know the place, but not how to get there. And I remembered the name of the planet from when you explained to me what happened to you. It’s Titan” Steve put his hand back on her shoulder supportively, and she sighed.

 

After a moment Ace responded. “Fine. But I-I can’t go back there. I’ll just make the portal and anyone who’s dumb enough can go through,” she said to everyone. But she then lowered her voice. “Too many memories,” she said to Steve who smiled understandingly.

 

“Then its settled. Once you have regained your strength, Rabbit and I will go through and collect our friends,” Thor said loudly, then returned to his original spot.

 

“That’s getting a little old, Thor,” Rocket said, sighing.

 

\--------

 

Steve squeezed Ace’s hand. “It’s just occurred to me you haven’t said my real name in a while,” she said, looking off into the distance. Thor and Rocket had just gone through her portal, and she needed to keep it open for them.

 

“Well, that day you asked me to stop using it, so I stopped,” Steve pointed out. They were sitting side-by-side like little kids. It was a small gesture, but Ace was grateful.

 

"Last year I had a pretty tough time. I wanted to suppress it so I made everyone, even Spiderman call me ‘Ace'. It worked for a while but now it makes me sad, knowing that Spiderman might not even be- let's not go there," she started explaining. But once she started to tear up, the portal began to waver. _Bad idea_.

 

“I’m sorry I never paid more attension. Spiderman, he’s your boyfriend, right?” Steve trailed off with a suggestive wink.

 

"Yes, he's my boyfriend, Steve. And my best friend," she smiled back. "But we we’re talking about my name,"

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“It would be nice to hear it from someone else after all this time,” _Pause._

 

“Madison Williams. Madi with one D and an I." Steve confirmed. There, it was out now. No taksies-backsies.

 

“Thank you,” Madi smiled at him.  

 

She then yawned. "Oh geez, they better hurry up I'm getting tired,"

 

"Well, it's a lovely name,"

 

Then four figures stepped out of the portal, one significantly shorter than the rest. Ace couldn’t see who or what they were because her vision was blurry. But she heard Steve’s voice say: “You can sleep now, Madi. Get some sleep,”

 

His voice was so calming, so she closed her eyes. Madi closed her eyes and smiled as she fell asleep. 


	7. Tears, Titan, and Peter

For the second time that day, Ace woke up on the table. A little more refreshed and awake than the last time too.

 

She sat up and looked around the room, and once she spotted Steve talking with Thor she stood up and made her way over.

 

“How are you feeling, Madi?” Steve asked once she got there, smiling at the teen with a hint of concern on his face. Madi smiled back.

 

“Madi?” Thor tilted his head slightly. “I thought you were Ace?”

 

“Well, that's my superhero name, like how Tony Stark is Iron Man, but I kept mine a secret,” she explained. “It’s short for Madison,”

 

Thor’s head titled even further. “But you are- you're a girl?” he frowned.

 

“Uh, yeah?” Madi looked down as if she was checking.

 

“Why Madison? Shouldn’t you be Madidottir?” Thor queried. Madi and Steve looked at the God strangely until Madi realised.

 

“Ohhhh. It’s not my surname, Thor. It’s a first name here. Plus people don’t call me Madison anyway,” she shrugged. Steve hadn’t quite caught onto the Norse God mythology yet.

 

“Alright then, Madison,” Thor said, nodding, and he walked away.

 

“You never answered my question,” Steve asked after he took a few moments to compose himself.

 

“I’d be better if you shaved that off and had a haircut,” she joked, scanning the room once she realised Peter could be here. I need to tell him everything that's happened. Oh, and slap him for being stuck on another planet.

 

“Madi, be serious,” Steve was using her name like he had been all their lives, and surprisingly it comforted her.

 

“I’m fine. I just want to find my boyfriend,” she sighed. Either Madi was going blind or her adorkable ball of happiness wasn’t in this room. Steve’s uncomfortable stance went unnoticed.

 

“Captain,” a voice said. Madi snapped her head around, and of course its Iron Man.

 

“Tony,” Steve said back. Geez, Louise the tensions worse than Peter described.

 

“Iron Man,” Madi spoke up, acknowledging she was there. “Last time we met it was a bit of an awkward time…”

 

Tony almost looked hollow inside. “It’s- Its Ace right?” he thought for a moment.

 

“Uh, yeah. But call me Madi,” she smiled at him and held out her hand. Tony stared at it for a second before taking a deep breath and shaking it. “Tony are you alright?”

One of the most influential people in the world shook his head and closed his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry. But have you seen Peter?” some things were important to her. She needed to know Peter was alright.

 

Iron Man’s eyes shot open and stared right at her. “He’s not here,” he said so quietly Madi almost missed it.

 

But Madi missed the message. “What room is he in? Is he with Shuri? Cause I think they’d get along,”

 

“No, Madi. He’s not here. He’s gone.” Tony said. He knows he could just say it, but then it would hurt more.

 

“Oh, so he went back to Queens? That's a smart idea. By why did he go without me?” she trailed off.

 

“How can you not know what I mean?” Tony frowned. Madi was slowly noticing how beaten up he was, and Steve’s uncomfortableness behind her.

 

“No,” Madi said in a small voice. “No no no no no,” she tried to run off but she felt Steve’s arms envelop around her.

 

“Madi-“ Steve tried, but she cut him off.

 

“No no no NO! It’s not possible he can’t-“

 

“Madi, he was in the unlucky half,” Steve said, holding her close and staring at Tony.

 

Everyone was watching as her heart shattered. You could see it break on her face as the tears fell. Her legs went limp and if Steve wasn’t holding her so tightly she couldn’t fall. “Peter, no,” she whimpered, still crying. The pain wasn’t anything like the kind she’d felt in the jungle forest.

 

Steve turned her around, and Madi gripped onto him, not even caring that his suit was hard, and where the star used to be would leave indents on her face. “Steve I can’t- I just- I can’t, Steve” she cried quietly into his chest, and everyone around them tried to continue what they were doing, feeling her pain.

 

Because everyone lost someone today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this chapter to be super important with the whole Peter thing, and while Madi talks about Peter I wanted you to be thinking like "oh no she doesn't know yet" and as you figure out they're together and they love each other so then its crushing when she finds out. However, I am a shitty writer, so to me it doesn't have the same effect as I wanted. 
> 
> But please tell me if it did or did not reach my aims? and if you have any tips?
> 
> And as always, thank you so much for reading, it means a lot! And I'm only 4 views away from 200?! Wow thanks! I'm like super happy!


	8. Vines, Whines, and Friends

Ace was given a room to stay in, so she could calm down. Steve had tried to go with her, but she’d shut the door in his face. So it didn’t surprise her when she heard a knock on the door.

 

“I’d rather not, right now,” she called out from the bed. She was hugging a pillow to her chest. The door opened anyway.

 

“It’s me,” Shuri walked in and smiled. She sat on the bed, not too far from where Ace was sitting. “The Spiderman. He was the one you lost?” she asked for confirmation.

 

Ace nodded. “He was kinda, my, you know. Boyfriend,” she never really gotten used to saying the word.

 

“I’m sorry,” Shuri said with a sombre look, and then Ace remembered.

 

“No, I’m sorry. You lost your brother, and I’m positive that means more. I’m such a trashy person,” she rambled on a bit, still sniffing.

 

“Don’t say that. I do miss my brother, but right now we need to figure out what to do next. ‘We all die. You either kill yourself or get killed’” Shuri looked out the window, smiling slightly to herself.

 

“Yeah- wait a minute. Did you just quote a vine to sound philosophical?” Ace looked up with a confused look on her face.

 

“You know vine?” Shuri jumped around to face the other teenager, her face bright with excitement.

 

“Hell yeah! Whaddup I’m Jared, I’m nineteen...” Ace nearly yelled.

 

“AND I NEVER FUCKIN LEARNED HOW TO READ!” both girls shouted out this time, then bust out laughing.

 

“It’s so good to finally have someone who understands!”

 

“Understands the pain of having vine shut down?” Ace laughed.

 

“ _Yes_!”

 

She then stood up. “Thank you Shuri, I needed that right now,” Ace told her as the other teenager hugged her.

 

“You know,” she mused after they broke apart. “I think you would have liked Peter…”

 

“Peter?” Shuri asked.

 

“Ah shit. I meant Spiderman. He liked vine too, so that's what occupies most of our lives” she chucked, and Shuri joined in.

 

“Ace and Spiderman even had a joint vine account of us doing backflips and messing around in our suits. Needless to say, the Spiderman stans loved it!” Ace sat down on the bed again.

 

There was another moment of silence.

 

“Two bros chilling in the hot tub five feet apart cause they’re not gay” could be heard by anyone walking past the room.

 

\----

 

“Hey, Steve,” Ace found Steve looking out the window of the common area, although most people seemed to be in the lab watching in amusement as Bruce realised how much smarter Shuri was than him.

 

“Madi. Are you feeling any better?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, a little.” She felt small.

 

“Are you sure?” Steve turned to look at her, his eyes trying to find the teenagers.

 

“I’m so sorry. I’ve been a bitch,” Madi said after a moment. Her tears were silent.

 

“Madi, language.” He scolded, but his heart wasn’t in it. “C’mere,” Steve pulled her to his chest.

 

“It’s not your fault. You lost your best friend, that’s gotta hurt,” Madi was impressed that Steve’s voice didn’t waver.

 

“So did you. Multiple times, too,” she said, still sniffling. “But I’m not just meaning today,”

 

Sighing, the older man led them to the couch. “Tell me. I want to help you,” he said once they were sitting down. “I don’t like seeing you hurt,”

 

Madi let her head rest on the hero’s shoulder, which was still hard from his uniform. “Ever since I met you, I’ve been a rude, snarky, and angsty teenager, while you’ve helped me. I’ve told you nothing about my parents, or why I didn’t want you to say my name. I haven’t been fair on you, and I’m so fucking sorry,” she snivelled.

 

“So talk to me. Tell me what’s happened to you,” Steve probed.

 

Madi paused for a second. “It all started over two years ago. Before I got my powers. We thought nothing of it, but all of my distant relatives were disappearing. One day my father stepped out the front door of our apartment and didn’t come home. The next day the same happened to my mother when she went to see what was going on. When she wasn’t home for dinner…” she choked on a cry.

 

“It’s okay, Madi. Take all the time you need,” he rubbed her shoulders. Madi looked at Steve gratefully.

 

“I opened the front door, and from habit, I stepped out into the hallway. But there was a portal there. Me, being human and innocent, didn’t understand what was going on, and when I turned around the portal was gone. I remember it very clearly. It was a big hallway, with two doors, one at each end. I was right in the middle. Hoping luck was with me, I took the door that had been in front of me when I went through the portal. It seemed to be a treasure room with all these things that went over my head. Since then I’ve learned that I was

inside the Asgardian Palace treasure room,” she gave Steve a guilty look, who looked like his own wheels were turning.

 

“I saw the Tesseract. I’d seen it before on TV because S.H.I.E.L.D didn’t do their job very well,” she chuckled, expecting a stern word from Steve, but there was nothing. “I still don’t know what made it catch my attention, but something in my brain wanted me to touch it. Everything after that was a bit hazy, up until my hand was going through the Tesseract and gripping the stone inside. That doesn’t make sense either, but that's not whats on your mind whilst it feels like you’re being turned inside out and ripped apart then back to normal again,”

 

Steve’s grip tightened.

 

“Then I was falling. Into a small house on Asgard. For about three earth months I stayed there, figuring out what the hell was wrong with me, and why I suddenly had powers. Loki, well, he found me because he ‘sensed the Tesseract’s power was being used and was suspicious’. Of course, I was freaking out, and he actually said he took pity on me. He showed me how to get home. But my home had been sold like it was never there, and my whole family had gone missing. Everyone. No one to report a missing person when they’re all missing.” Madi sighed again. At least the tears had stopped by now.

 

“That's when I went to you for help. Well, tried to. I was shut out by some government official when I asked to meet up with you because it turns out I completely missed the civil war.” Steve tried not to flinch.

 

“So then I went to Spiderman for help. After finding a place to stay in, of course. Which was an abandoned apartment that was some random person’s emergency apartment. Thankfully it was on the edge of Brooklyn next to Queens, so I could figure out where I needed to find him.”

 

“What about last year?” He questioned gently.

 

Taking a big gulp, Madi continued. “I found my parents. Well, their bodies. And the rest of my family. They were all on Titan. I still don’t know the how’s, whys, or who’s. Or how I even thought about looking on another alien planet. But I just-“ _sob_ “they gave me that name, you know? I just couldn’t. I get it now though, I need to honour them,” she sighed as if a literal weight had just been lifted off her chest.

 

“It’s okay Madi. You’re with me, you’ll be okay,” Steve only hoped it was true.

 

“Hey, guys? Thor thinks he has a plan. If you have a moment, that is,” Bruce stepped out of a door, then realised what was happening.

 

“No, it’s fine,” Madi replied with a shaky breath.

 

“Are you sure?” Steve asked her, concern all over his face.

 

“I’m okay, Steve. At least, I am now,” she smiled back at him, then followed Bruce out of the room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah shit. I'm so sorry that this took so long, but it's "That time of year" = assessments! yay! *note the sarcasm* 
> 
> Angst? I'm not sure. But a backstory at least that you don't get in spACE, and vines! if you didn't get the references use our good old friend google. 
> 
> but thats all friends, and I'll see you next chapter!


	9. Loki, Infinity Stones, and Teenagers part 2

“You want to do _what_ now?” Tony asked Thor. The tension in the room was thick, and not only because of Steve and Tony. It turns out that the raccoon had lost his whole team. Imagine that. Half the universe but all your friends!

 

“If Madison makes a portal to Thanos’s location, we can catch him off guard. You said it yourself, he’s resting now,” Thor explained again.

 

“But you are also forgetting another thing, Thor. We don’t know where Thanos is, so how the hell am I going to send us there? I can only make portals based on visuals” Madi’s own voice spoke up.

 

“Then you learn. Simple.” Thor straightened himself out.

 

“Excuse me? Your brother told me that there’s not much that I can do!” she pointed a finger, and something flashed behind Thor’s eyes.

 

“You knew Loki?” he said in a smaller voice. Most people in the room were looking between the two with something like shock, but Steve understood slightly more.

 

“Yeah, I accidently broke into the Asgardian Treasure room and held the Space Stone. Loki helped. So someone is lying here,” Madi tried not to glare, but she did.

 

“Yo, feisty. Cool it down, Thor here says his brother was killed by Thanos before he came to us, so zip it,” Rocket spoke up.

 

“Loki’s dead? Like, dead-dead? Holy shit, I’m sorry, Thor,” Madi covered her mouth with her hand, and behind her Steve sighed. _Language._

 

“Which is why I would very much like to kill him. Loki must not have wanted the Tesseract’s power with someone else, and lying comes second nature to him. Your powers come from an infinity stone, so there are not many limits to what you can do. Same with Wanda and Vision. We should test some things out…” Thor mumbled the last part to himself.

 

“Wanda and Vision, died, Thor,” Steve stepped forward and put his hands on Madi’s shoulders. _He’s such a Dad_. Madi also noticed Tony trying not to stare with tears in his eyes. _I’ll have to have a chat with him later_.

 

“I was getting to my point. If we succeed in over-taking Thanos, we can then use the stones to undo his work and disperse them where it will never happen again!” he did that little forced smile thing again.

 

“You’ve made it sound so simple, but how complex is it really going to be?” Rhodey finally spoke up after listening quietly the whole time.

 

“With me in the front, not that complex,” Thor gave him a nod, then leant away from the bench again.

 

“Alright. It’s dark now, and I’d like Madi to get some sleep,” Steve spoke up, pushing his hands comfortingly into her shoulders, and she whined in response.

 

“I’ll be fine!”

 

“ _All_ of us need some rest after what we’ve seen today,” he forced, and a few people around the room nodded.

 

“Steve-“

 

“Madi, that's enough. You’re a teenager, for God-sakes!” he argued back, and the whole room went quiet.

 

“You heard the man, off to bed,” Tony was the one to break the silence.

_Maybe Steve and Tony can re-bond for they’re obsessive care over their not-legally-adopted adopted teenagers._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short'n'sweet because I feel like you guys deserve a second chapter today :)


End file.
